Flashbacks
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Hey if you read my frist story with Dean Winchester and Joey Walker you might like this. It's about their childhood and teen years. Come check it out!
1. Joey Walker nice to meet you

**Author's note: **Hola my friends...I thought this would be a cool little thing to do. I'm going to wirte about Dean and Joey's childhood and teenage yearstogether. Let me know if you like.

**Disclaimer: i don't own sam john or dean**

**Supernatural**

_Joey Walker nice to meet you_

A 6 year old, Josephine Walker was at the playground playing on the swings when her mother came over.

"Josephine I'm taking Kelly to the store you stay put and don't associate with that boy."

She said glaring at the little boy playing in the sand box with his father watching him and smiling. Josephine looked over and smiled at the little boy he didn't seem bad. Her mother grabbed her older sister's arm and they skipped over to the car. Josephine who was known as Joey to anyone but her mother went over to the sand box and sat across from the boy.

"Hi!" She said excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Dean Winchester. I can spell listen…D-E-A-N."

"Joey Walker nice to meet you. I can spell too listen…W-A-L-K-E-R."

"Cool we can both spell parts of our names." Dean smiled and looked at his dad.

"Dad this is Joey she's my new friend."

"That's great Dean. Nice to meet you, Joey."

"You too, sir."

Dean and Joey played in the sand box for an hour or so while John Winchester looked on at his son and his new friend fondly. He had a feeling that this Joey Walker was going to be good for his son especially after losing his mother. Then everything came crashing down when Joey's mother showed up with her sister again.

"Josephine!" Her mother shrieked.

"Uh-oh…" Joey said wincing and glancing up at her mother.

"Hi mommy."

Joey's mother grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the car. Joey looked back and waved slightly at Dean. Dean ran over to his dad after one last wave to Joey.

"Daddy…why did Joey have to go?"

"Because her mommy doesn't like our family."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened to mommy…" John said sadly.

Meanwhile at the Walker residence Joey was sitting on the top of her steps listening to her parents fighting once again but this time it was about her new friend.

"She can not be associating with Winchester's Jason! It just cannot work. John is just too weird and I'm telling you he is the one who burned down that house! He is a mad man!"

"No one knows what really happened in that house that night. We don't what happened and if Joey wants to play with a new friend let her! He's a 6 year old boy he can't harm her."

"No he can't but what if John does."

"As much as I think that John Winchester may have a few screws loose doesn't mean he will harm our daughter in any way. And just what were you thinking leaving our 6 year old daughter alone in the park!"

"I had to take Kelly to get a new dress!"

"That's your excuse?" Jason Walker yelled at his wife.

Joey crawled back into her room trying not to make any noise. She looked out her bedroom window and down the street. She could see the back of Dean's house from there. She knew it was his because she saw him in the backyard pushing a small baby in a bouncy chair. She smiled and thought to herself.

_I don't care what mommy and daddy think he's my new friend!_


	2. You're such a jerk!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dena Sam or John**

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Supernatural**

_You're such a jerk!_

Twelve years. That's how old Joey and Dean were when John Winchester noticed a little spark between them. It was when Dean and Sammy came home from school one day and Dean was looking extremely mad about something.

"Hey Sammy how was your first day of fourth grade?"

"It was freaking awesome!" Sammy yelled with enthusiasm.

"Good for you. Did you get any homework?"

"Not today." Sammy smiled proudly and ran off to play with his army men.

"How was your first day of 7th grade Dean?"

John asked sitting next to a huffy looking Dean on the couch.

"Shitty."

"Watch the mouth Dean. What happened?"

"I have to sit next to Joey in every class!"

"So? I thought you and Joey got along." John asked completely puzzled.

"We did and we got along real well today we even got our first project today and we're partners I told her to come over today after school but then at lunch…I told her there was no way she would be able to beat me in a race from one side of the court yard to the other. She won and I got mad at her and I called her a bitch …she started crying and ran away."

"Dean! You never ever talk to a girl like that! Especially to a girl who I know is one of your best friends. You shouldn't have said that. You shouldn't have even been mad. She won fair and square. I think you should apologize to her when she comes over."

"I don't want to! I don't want her as my friend anymore!"

"Dean one day you're really going to need a friend like Joey and you're going to regret what you just said." John got up and went to go check on Sam.

Dean sat on the couch and thought about what his dad had said. No! There was not going to be a time in his life when he ever needed Josephine Walker. The door bell rang and Dean went to answer it reluctantly knowing already who it was.

"Hello Josephine…" Dean said in a menacing way.

"Dean…" Joey said matching his tone, "May I come in?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't."

"Yeah, I would too but I want this project to get done so it's either here, where I get along with everyone but you, or my house where you get along with no one."

"Hello Joey, come on in!"

John said coming down the stairs after hearing the conversation between his son and his now enemy. Dean looked up at his dad with a face that plainly said Are-you crazy. John just smiled and held the door open for Joey.

"Thank you, Sir. Maybe your son could learn those manners one day."

"Yeah and maybe one day you can learn not to be a Bi…"

"Dean! You will not talk to Joey that way do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now you and Joey may go sit in the kitchen and work on your project. But after that you have to pack we're going on a trip this weekend."

"Yes, Sir."

Joey smiled at how Mr. Winchester was on her side and walked into the kitchen. She sat down and laid her books on the table. Dean came in and did the same.

"Where are you going this weekend?" Joey asked.

"None of your business."

"I was just trying to be polite something you should try sometime."

"Maybe you should stop trying to be polite because you never will be."

"You're such a jerk! I can't stand you."

"Right back at you, let's just get this project over with."

"Gladly."

They worked on their project for quite sometime when their house phone rang. John went to get it but Dean got there first. He answered then made a face and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Get home now. You've been there way to long." The sound of her mother's voice mad her cringe.

"Fine…I'm coming."

"Now!"

"I said fine!" I hung up and started to pack my books.

"I gotta go."

"We're not done." Dean said.

"No really? I didn't notice. Listen I'm sorry but I have to go. My mother's going to kill me if I stay here any longer."

"Fine then go…"

Dean said slamming his book shut. John gave him a glare as he started to make dinner. Josephine looked at Dean her eyes softened knowing that this was really pissing him off.

"Dean seriously I don't want to go but I have to…"

"Then go already!"

Joey grabbed her books and ran out the door. John looked at his son with disappointment. Dean looked up and sighed. He got up from the table and ran out after Joey. He caught up with her and saw there were tears streaming down her face.

"Joey…can we talk?"

"No leave me alone."

"Come on Jo, I'm sorry I was mean to you back there."

"And what about in school today when you called me a bitch!"

"Okay true…that was really not right. But I was just so mad to be beaten by a girl."

"But I'm not just a girl! I'm your friend. You're my best friend and I can't believe you let a stupid race get between that."

"I know I'm sorry… do you forgive me?" He smiled really wide looking like a clown to tell the truth.

"Always…jerk."

"Thanks…butthead. Now get home before your mom shows at my door with an athema."

"A what now?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll see ya tomorrow."


	3. Liar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam Dean or John**

**Author's note: Kind of important! I made the age difference between San and Dean a little bigger then it is. SO in the last chapter when I said Sam was going into the first grade i want to change that to the fourth so they're only three years apart.**

**Supernatural**

_Liar_

"Well this is it, Joey…high school."

Dean said while looking up at the huge building with his best friend Joey next to him. It's their first day of freshman year so that made them 14 year old.

"Yup."

"Excited?"

"Yup."

"Nervous?" Dean asked.

"Nope."

"Liar." Dean said playfully pushing Joey.

"This sucks Dean! We only have two classes together and they aren't even classes one's Lunch and the other is…"

"Homeroom I know. But hey having lunch together is an advantage at least we wont have to look for new people to sit with."

"Yeah, and I guess we could help each other with homework in homeroom."

"Yeah, see Joey everything's going to be fine."

As if god had heard him the bell rang for first period and everyone started running into the building pushing Dean and Joey away from each other. Joey had to run to reach her first class on time. At lunch Joey stopped off at her locker first.

"Jo!" Joey turned around quickly to see Dean coming towards her.

"Dean!" She ran towards him and into his arms.

"This is the worst day ever!" She yelled after she pulled away.

"It can't be that bad, Jo."

"You have no idea…"

"Come on let's get out of the hall before a teacher comes out and yells at us."

Joey grabbed her books and her and Dean headed to the lunch room. After finding a table to themselves Joey explained why her day sucked.

"I have all these really boring teachers and every single one of them keeps calling me Josephine." She said practically spitting her full name.

"Well at least you're unknown as soon as the teachers see the name Winchester it's like I have to Bubonic plague." Dean said sarcastically.

Joey smiled at him and pulled out one of her left over notebooks.

"Hey why don't we use this for writing notes to each other? This way we can keep up with each other's days through the notes."

"How would we get it to each other during the day besides lunch and homeroom?" Dean asked.

"Give me your locker combination and I'll give you mine we can just drop it off in between classes."

"I don't know writing notes…it's kinda girly."

"Come on Dean if anyone asks just say it's homework you borrowed from me."

"Alright fine but I want it first."

"Alright, hey what are we doing after school today?"

"Oh I meant to ask you something! Can you baby-sit Sammy this weekend? My dad and I have to go on one of our trips and Sammy can't come on this one."

"Are you ever going to tell me what you do on these trips?"

"Maybe one day…but my dad doesn't want anyone to know right now."

"Alrighty Dean I'll watch him. From when Friday night till Sunday afternoon again?"

"Yeah that's perfect. What are you going to tell your parents?"

"The truth, they don't care as long as you and your dad are out of the house. Another thing I don't understand."

"Trust me you don't want to know. You want to come over and hang out today?"

"Sure, anything to see little Sammy." Joey said smiling to make Dean mad.

"Is that the only reason you come to my house is to see my little brother?"

"Yeah, him and your hunk of a dad." She said seriously.

"Oh god you're sick you know that. This crush you have on my dad can't be healthy."

"Speaking of healthy has your dad been working out?"

"Oh shut up!"


	4. You're my best friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, or John but I do own Joey, kelly,mr, and mrs walker**

**Supernatural**

_You're my best friend_

Joey knocked at the Winchester household around six o'clock Friday with a duffel bag in her hand ready to baby-sit Sammy.

"Hello Joey, come on in." John Winchester answered letting her in.

"Thank you, sir." She said smiling her cutest smile.

"Thank you Joey for watching Sammy again. I know you rather hang out with Dean but we just have to go on this trip."

"It's okay Mr. Winchester one son is as good as the next."

"Dean's in his room packing if you want to go up and put your stuff in there."

"Okay thanks."

Joey ran up the stairs and into Dean's room. She jumped on his bed after throwing her bag in the corner.

"Your dad is sooo cute."

"You're sooo gross!" Dean said throwing one of his shirts at her.

"I can't help it he's is just so nice to me."

"So am I!"

"Yeah but you're not cute." Joey said playing around.

"Thanks a lot." Dean said throwing his hair gel at her.

"Dude could you please stop throwing things at me!"

"Dude could you please stop hitting on my dad."

"Alright I'm sick of you where's my little buddy?"

"In his room sulking as usual."

"Aw were you being mean to him?"

"No he just doesn't want us to go."

"I'll go cheer him up."

Joey jumped off the bed and went down the hall to Sammy's room. She knocked softly then walked in to see Sammy with his face buried in his pillow.

"Sammy? Are you okay?"

"No…" He mumbled.

Sammy was only 11 years old so when his older brother and dad left, even if it was for a few days, he got very upset. Joey walked over and sat on the side of his bed while rubbing his back.

"It's okay Sammy they'll be back on Sunday."

"I want to go!"

Sammy whined turning around and hugging her while burying his head in to her shoulder.

"I know you do but you just can't this time. It'll be alright though we're going to have a ton of fun this weekend."

"You promise?"

"Of course."

"You're my best friend."

Joey smiled and walked Sammy back downstairs. After they said good-bye to Dean and John, Joey ordered a pizza and grabbed a few horror movies.

"Now Sammy are you sure you're going to be able to sit through these movies they're kind of scary." Joey said warning him.

Sammy smirked at Joey though she had no idea why.

"I think I can handle it, Jo jo."

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"I know that's why Dean tells me to call you that."

"I'm going to kill that brother of yours."

They spent the rest of the weekend hanging out at the park, watching movies, ordering food, and playing around. They always had fun when they hung out together. When Dean and John got home, later then they thought on Sunday, they found the two asleep in the living room with Frankenstein on the TV.

"Dean, do you think you can lift her to put her on the couch?"

"Yeah, probably are you carrying Sammy up to his room?"

"Yeah, then I'm going to call Joey's parents and just say that she'll spend the night here."

"You know they're going to flip."

"I know but it's the right thing to do."

Not ten minutes after John made the call was Joey's mother banging on the door. John opened and much to his disappointment she ran inside.

"Where is my daughter?"

"She's sleeping on the couch. Really Mrs. Walker is this necessary?"

"Yes it is."

Mrs. Walker ran into the living room and glared at Dean who was standing over Joey. She grabbed Joey's arm and shook her awake not nicely by they way. Joey woke with a start and looked around to see her mother dragging her out of the house.

"Mom what are you doing? Stop it!"

"You are to never see this boy again!"

"No you can't forbid me to do that!"

"I just did."

She pulled Joey out of the Winchester home and drove back to their own. After a lot of family fighting her father decided that Mrs. Walker's punishment was too harsh and Joey was allowed to see the Winchester's again.


	5. Hey playboy

**Disclaimer: i don't own them you know it **

**Supernatural**

_Hey playboy_

Juniors. Dean and Joey were now in the beginning of their junior year. It was quite an eventful year for the Winchesters and the Walkers. It was a cold October Thursday when Joey was pulling some books from her locker; she heard a very annoying noise. The noise was Jesse Maverick.

"Oh Dean you are just too funny!" She squeaked.

Joey turned her head slightly to see that Dean had his arm around Jesse walking down the hall way towards her locker

_Crap not now I just figured out a week ago that I like Dean more then as a best friend and now he has to bring her around, _she thought to her self.

Joey tried to stick her head in her locker but it wasn't going in very far.

"Hi Josephine!" Jesse screeched.

"It's Joey…" She mumbled into my locker.

"Dean and I were about to go down to lunch will you be joining us today?"

"Nope." Joey said shutting my locker door.

"Oh, why not?" She asked.

"I have to go to the library."

"Again?" Dean asked

"Yes, again."

"Hi Dean!"

A loud bunch of giggling girls swooned after seeing Dean in the hall. Joey rolled her eyes and Jesse just wrapped her arm around his waist to make it known that she had him this week.

"Jesse, can you give me a minute to talk to Joey?"

"Of course I can do that." Jesse smiled and walked down the hall.

"Why do you keep ditching lunch?"

"Who's ditching? I'm not I eat lunch everyday."

"Yeah but you haven't been eating with me for a while."

"Because I wouldn't be eating with just you, I'd be eating with your whole fan club. Something I really don't want to do."

"Oh come on Sammy will be there."

"Yeah, and they freak out over him too because he is sooo adorable being a cute little freshman and everything."

"Are you jealous?"

"Who in god's name would I be jealous of?"

"My 'fan club' as you called them."

"Hey playboy, listen I don't care who you and Sam eat with what I do care about is getting my history paper done so see you later."

Joey closed her locked door and walked down the hall silently cursing her self. She was jealous, she was jealous that she didn't get all Dean's attention anymore. In freshman year all they did was hang out with each other. Then a girl asked him to hang out one night and from then on he's a freaking pimp.

After school Joey grabbed her books quickly and jetted out of there before Sam and Dean could catch up with her. She was walking down the street when she heard the rusty sounding Impala turn the corner.

"Come on Joey we'll give you a lift."

Dean said from inside the car that was now pulling up slowly along side of the road next to me.

"No it's okay I can walk."

"What's up with you today? You're acting really weird."

"I'm a girl I'm allowed to act weird."

"Come on Joey please I just bought a new game for my game boy we can play it!" Sammy said.

Joey stopped and looked at Sammy he was so sweet and innocent and all he wanted to do was have fun most of the time. Joey was like a big sister to him who always helped him out if his dad and Dean were getting on him about something. But today she just really wanted to be alone.

"Sorry Sammy, maybe some other time."

"Fine suit your self." Dean revved up the engine and took off down the street.

Joey got home and did all her homework in a half hour. Kelly was getting ready to go out on another date so she couldn't talk to her about her problems, not that she would listen anyway. Joey stood up from her bed and went downstairs.

"Dad, can I go outside?"

"No there's a storm coming I don't want you out there now."

Joey sighed and went back upstairs. She grabbed her jean jacket, opened her window, and climbed out onto the roof. She crawled down the side of the house and ran to the park. When she got there she sat on the swing and started to think things over.

"Josephine Walker what are you doing out here!"

Joey hadn't even realized that it was pouring, thundering, and lightening until the voice of John Winchester pierced through her thoughts. Her head shot up and saw him in his truck waving her over.

"What's the matter with you? Get in the truck right now."

"Yes sir." I ran around the side of the truck and hopped in.

"What were you doing in this storm?" He asked turning off the car.

"I had to get out of my house to sort through things…I didn't realize the storm had gotten this bad."

"You're soaked!"

"I know…I'm sorry sir."

"Did my son do something to you?"

"No…I just realized something about your son that I never did before and I don't know how to deal with it…"

"You like him don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"I knew it would hit you before it hit him. Alright let me get you home before your parents call the police."

"Actually they don't know that I left…"

"You snuck out?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll drop you off at the top of the block then and you can sneak back in."

"Thank you sir…what do you think I should do about Dean?"

"Make him realize what he's missing. Get a boyfriend."

"You want me to make him jealous?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay sir."

Joey decided that tomorrow she would find a guy and get him to ask her out…in front of Dean.


	6. Hey there goregous

**Disclaimer: You know i only own Joey and her family**

**Supernatural**

_Hey there gorgeous_

Operation get a boyfriend was going very well for Joey. All she had to do was flirt with the captain of the football team in first period. He was following her around the rest of the day. She was at her locker purposely moving slowly so Dean would come over then Martin (the captain) would come over and ask her out.

"Joey, you ready?"

"Where's Jesse?"

"Downstairs she's meeting us in the cafeteria." Dean answered.

"Uh…yeah let me just grab another book."

"Hey there gorgeous."

Joey smiled knowing it was Martin who had spoken. Dean looked up at him with a look that said why-in-gods-name-is-he-here.

"Hey Martin."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies tonight."

"Sure. Pick me up at 8."

"Okay, later Winchester." Martin said glaring at Dean before he left.

"Since when do you like the Arnold Schwarzenegger look a like?"

"Since today I guess."

"You're not seriously going to go out with that steroid freak are you?"

"What's it to you?"

"He's an idiot."

"Oh so you two have that in common."

"Shove it Joey. Why are you really going out with him?"

"Because he asked."

"So if I had asked you would have said yes to me too?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Joey looked him dead in the eye, shut her locker, and answered with a simple.

"Yes, I would have."

Then she walked away. Her date with Martin was horrible so when she got home all she wanted to do was sleep. She changed into her flannel pants and Motorhead t-shirt. She got into bed then heard a tapping at her window.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said opening the window for Dean who crawled in.

"Hey how was your date?"

"Dean, have you ever heard of a phone?"

"Yeah, and every time I try to call you your sister hangs up on me. So how was it?"

"It was good."

"Did you make-out?"

"Yeah, because I'm going to tell you that."

"Oh come on!" Dean whined.

"No, there is no way I'm telling you."

"Can I see your schoolbag?"

"That was random…why?"

"Because I want to write something on it."

"Okay then."

Joey grabbed her schoolbag and a permanent silver marker and threw it to Dean. She watched him write something on her bag and then he threw it to her.

"Sign it."

Joey read the writing carefully. _Dean and Joey forever and ever. Friends or more. We'll be together. Dean Winchester _

"What's this about?"

"Just do it. It's something we can hold on too forever."

"You're such a girl." Joey said laughing at him.

"Just sign it already."

"Fine."

**Josephine Walker**

"There happy?"

"Yes very. I'm going to get going. Later Joey."

"Later Deany."

"You know I hate that name."

"Yeah I know."


	7. This is weird

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own them**

**Supernatural**

_This is weird_

Dean and Joey have been dating for about two weeks now and he has yet to kiss her. Dean's thinking maybe he should do it out of no where or if he should plane it.

"Joey! Come on!" Sammy whined as Joey was getting her books out of her locker.

"Alright calm down. Hey where's Dean?"

"In the car already."

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said as we started down the hall.

"Does Dean ever talk about me?"

"Yeah, twenty four seven actually."

"No that's not what I mean. I mean not as his best friend but as his girlfriend."

"Oh…yeah actually I heard him talking about you to dad the other day."

"Really did you hear anything good?"

"Oh yeah but I never noticed how smooth your lips looked before." Sam said smirking.

Joey shoved him playfully he shoved back.

"Seriously that's what he said though. He was asking dad's advice about how to kiss you."

"I don't believe that I mean he's kissed a bunch of girls."

"Yeah but none of them were like you. You're his best friend and he wants to make it special."

"Oh…"

Dean drove Joey home and said that he would be back around 8 to take her to the movies. She smiled and said good-bye to them. When she got into the house she went straight to her room and started looking for something that at least resembled decent looking. She knew Dean didn't care what she wore but if he was going to kiss her tonight she wanted to wear something somewhat memorable.

_Oh forget it he's not going to do it tonight anyway I'm wasting my time_, she thought to her self.

At 8 o clock she told her dad she was going on a date with Dean but since her mother was right there he acted as if it was okay with him when it was actually pissing him off. Dean and Joey threw food at other people in the theater eventually getting them thrown out. After wandering around in the mall for a while Dean took Joey back home.

"I would walk you to the door but your family hates me." Dean said laughing.

"Yeah that's understandable. Well night Dean."

"Wait Joey…" Dean said touching her hand lightly.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to face him.

Dena leaned into kiss her but she started laughing. Dean pulled back suddenly and looked at her like she was insane.

"Oh god Dean I'm so sorry. It's just…"

"This is weird." Dean said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, I mean we're best friends and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend and you were about to kiss me and I started thinking about when I used to throw sand in your hair."

"Oh yeah I remember that not one of your better traits if I may say so. But Joey I really like you and I want to kiss you but if this is too weird for you then I can just go home."

"No Dean I'm sorry. I really like you too and I want to kiss you."

"Alright then."

Without a second more Dean wrapped his hand around the back of Joey's neck and pulled her to him. He trapped her lips with his and then started to gently pry her mouth open. Their tongues danced around together for a while until Joey pulled away softly.

"Wow…"

"Thank you." Dean said proudly.

"You're so conceited."

"I try." Dean smiled then kissed her again.

After another little make-out session Joey got out of Dean's car and went into her house.

"How was your night?" Her father asked.

"Perfect…"

Then she drifted up to her room. She laughed at herself when she looked down to see she was wearing a Zeppelin t-shirt and ripped jeans.

When Dean got home he popped the collar of his jacket and walked in smiling proudly. His dad and brother looked at him and then started smirking.

"So you did it? You finally kissed her?" John asked.

"Damn straight I did. And let me tell you it was awesome. Sammy you don't know what you're missing I think you need a girlfriend and soon."

The Winchesters spent the rest of the night talking about their next hunting trip.


	8. You what me?

**Disclaimer: don't own sam dean or john**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short but you know it's a short memory**

**Supernatural**

_You what me?_

17 years of age. That's how old Joey and Dean were now. Dean was falling head over heels for Joey but he just couldn't express how he felt not yet anyway. On the anniversary of their first date Dean took Joey to their favorite little bridge and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Dean, can you believe it we've been together for a whole year!"

"I know right? It's insane. Tell me again why I haven't dumped you yet?" Dean said smirking.

"You're lucky I like you Dean or you'd be going home with a broken nose."

"I have to go hunting again Joey…"

Joey sighed and turned around in his arms so that she was facing him.

"How long this time?"

"Just a week, I promise I'll be back by this time next week."

"You better be. I hate being away from you. I wish your dad would just give up this weird obsession with the thing that killed your mom."

"I remember when you used to love my dad and you used to think he was sooo cute." Dean said dramatically.

"Well you got all his good looks." She smiled and kissed him.

Dean pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. He rested his forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Joey…"

"Yeah…"

"I love you." Dean said in all seriousness.

"You what me?" Joey asked disbelievingly.

"I love you." Dean repeated a little disappointed that she didn't say it back.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously."

"I love you too Dean!" Joey jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. Dean thought to himself this is all he needs in life. Joey, Sammy, and his Dad.


	9. Are you ready?

**Disclaimer: I dont own sam dean or john**

**Author's Note: this series is ending at the tenth chapter which will be put up right after this one thank you all my reviewers i love you guys! oh sorry this is short**

**Supernatural**

_Are you ready?_

19 years old and still in love with her best friend. Joey Walker and Dean Winchester have been through a lot together in all their years. Now they're 19 Joey is in college trying to become a journalist while Dean leaves for weeks on end helping his dad. It's still Joey's job to look out for Sammy every once in a while but most of the time he just goes with them. Tonight Joey had the entire house to her self because her mom and dad went on a vacation and Kelly is spending the night at her boyfriends trying to figure out how to tell her parents she was pregnant and was going to get an abortion.

Dean was extremely excited and nervous to be going over Joey's tonight. He wants tonight to be "the night" but he wasn't sure if Joey wanted it to be. Just in case he put two condoms in his wallet. He drove over to Joey's and when he knocked on the door she answered with a big smile on her face.

"Hey babe, come on in."

"Thank you sexy."

"What movies did you bring?" Joey asked sitting on the couch.

"Footloose, The Breakfast Club, and Pretty in Pink."

"Oh so you're in one of your moods to mock all my favorite movies."

"Yes ma'me." Dean said then kissed Joey's cheek.

She put in The Breakfast Club first and they weren't even ten minutes into when Dean and her started making-out.

It was getting extremely heated with Dean having his hand up her shirt and Joey sucking on his neck. Dean pulled away and looked at Joey passionately. She gave him a small nod signaling him that she wanted to go further. She pulled Dean's shirt off and he did the same. They were soon in only their underwear.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked her.

"Yes…"

"Are you positive? Because I can stop it'll be hard but I can stop." Dean said smirking a little.

"Dean I love you more then anything and I want you more then anything. This will bring us closer then I could ever imagine. I'm ready."

Joey pulled off Dean's boxers while he took off her underwear. When he entered her it hurt at first but then she was overwhelmed with passion. Needless to say, that they both had the most amazing experience of their lives. Not just because it was their first time, but because it was with their best friend.


	10. Tomorrow!

**Disclaimer: don't own sam dean or john**

**Author's Note: Alright anyone that read my other series thinks this is proabably the same flashback i once put in there but it's not so read it anyway the series ends after this thanks to everyone i love you guys!**

**Supernatural**

_Tomorrow!_

Twenty years old and already had a job at a newspaper for herself and got the Top Journalist Award in Kansas. Joey Walker was doing better then she was about a month ago when her father had passed away. She was in the hospital room when it happened and she vowed to herself to never go in one again. Dean had been there for her every step of the way. He even told his dad that he wouldn't go with him on a hunting trip because he had to stay with Joey. Sam had come back from college with Joey apologizing and trying to send him back since he was only there a few weeks but he refused and he stayed with her too. As for Joey's sister Kelly she announced to her parents she was pregnant again but she was keeping this one…two days later their father had a heart attack. Dean Winchester had the same feeling about life being better too up until the night he had to leave for good.

"Dad…please I can't leave her. I love her." Dean said pleading with his father to let him stay.

"Dean I understand it's the same way I felt about your mother but we have to go. We have to leave Kansas for good it's the only way. I think it would be better if we left for good instead of continuing the on and off relationship you're having now."

"It would be better if we didn't have to go at all." Dean mumbled.

"What was that?" John snapped.

"Nothing sir. May I go and explain to my girlfriend that my father wants me to leave her."

"Dean you know I love Joey like a daughter but this is life…she's been on hunting trips she knows what it's like. I rather her be here and be safe and I know that's what you want to. So go explain it to her but don't spend to much time because we need to leave first thing in the morning."

Dean stormed out of the house and into his Impala silently cursing his father for doing this to him. Sam had left to go to college two months ago and now John was forcing him to come with him. Dean pulled up to Joey's house and sighed.

"Might as well get it over with she's going to kill me anyway."

Joey was sitting in her living room watching TV waiting for Dean to pick her up for their date. The doorbell rang and she jetted to the door.

"Hey lover boy."

"Hey cutie you ready?"

"Yup."

Joey and Dean went to the movies but spent most of it making out in the back row. Then Dean took her to an old bridge were they always used to come and talk it's also where he first said that he loved her.

"Joey I need to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"I'm leaving with my dad."

"Oh okay when are you coming back?"

"I'm not. My dad wants to leave Kansas for good. He wants to travel around the neighboring states to try and find the thing that killed mom."

"Oh….when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow! You are leaving tomorrow and you're just telling me about this! Dean!"

"I'm sorry Josephine. Please forgive me. This isn't the end I promise."

"No Dean it is the end. Goodbye."

Joey turned around to start walking away but Dean grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Dean let me go please!" She tried to pull away but he pulled her closer.

"Joey I love you more then anything and anyone in this world. But this is for my dad. I can't let him go alone and Sam left us. I promise you one day when we're older I'll come back and get you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Dean took Joey home and they said their goodbyes there because she just couldn't face doing it tomorrow morning.

"I love you Joey that will never change."

"Same here…"

She said heartlessly. She just couldn't be happy knowing that she was probably never going to see the man she loved again. Dean kissed her one last time with all the passion they could muster then he got back in his car and left…


End file.
